1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a screwdriver, more particularly to a combined screwdriver and magnifying glass.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Magnifying glasses are used when workmen deal with mini-screws contained in eyeglasses, clocks, and watches etc. Usually, a workman holds a magnifying glass with one of his hands and operates a screwdriver with the other hand when tightening and loosening the mini-screws of eyeglasses. It is inconvenient and takes much time for the workman to complete the work. On the other hand, a workman might wear a monocle to screw a clock or a watch. This results in the workman's eyes becoming easily tired or sore.